El Amour contra el bullying
by The Mysterious Fan Writer
Summary: Una chica de llamada Serena decide acabar con su vida después de ser buleada constantemente ensu escuela desde que llegó a la región de Kalos, pero, ¿habrá alguien que le haga cambiar de opinión? NOTA: YO HE CAMBIADO LOS NOMBRES DEL TITULO Y EL CAPITULO NADA MAS
1. El chico que cambio mi vida

Yo no soy dueño de Pokemon.

P.S: Al principio voy a mencionar algunos casos de violación, pero luego todo va a estar bien.

P.S.2: He basado esto en algunos casos de bullying que hubo en Estados Unidos.

P.S.3: Las edades de los personajes va a ser de 15, pero tendrán las misma características y cuerpos como en el anime, pero Bonnie va a tener la misma edad.

Capítulo 1: El chico que cambio mi vida

Todo empezó en la región de Kalos, donde una jovencita hermosa, con un cabello de color miel, llamada Serena, que desde que llegó a esta región (a los 6) era buleada desde los 10 años por la mitad de sus compañeras del colegio en el que ella estaba. Tambien era molestada en el Internet, las personas le decían que era horrible, era tan gorda como un Snorlax, que nadie la va a amar, y otros comentarios negativos. Pero todo llegó a su límite ayer, cuando Serena fue invitada a la casa de Misty, con compañia de Dawn y May (ellas eran las principales chicas que molestaban a Serena) para "solucionar sus problemas", pero ellas tenían otros planes. Cuando Serena llegó, fue recibida por Dawn, quien la llevó, al cuarto de Misty. Ya dentro Dawn cerró la puerta, y ella, Misty y May empezaron a quitarle la ropa a Serena, la besaron y empezaron a violarla de distintos modos, mientras que graban todo lo que ocurría y tomaban fotos de Serena desnuda. Después de 5 horas, Serena quedo inconciente, su cuerpo desnudo y su cabello estaban completamente sucias de líquidos, mientras que May, Dawn y Misty usaron la ropa de Serena para limpiarse y limpiar el cuarto de Misty. Cuando Serena despertó, se vio a si misma, estaba completamente horririzada, traumada y sucia, ella cogió su ropa, y salió de la casa de Misty con lágrimas en su cara de lo pasó.

Ella se encontraba en la oscura, fria y lluviosa calle, mientras empezaba a temblar, por las gotas de lluvia que chocaban en su aún desnudo cuerpo.

Serena: (llorando y corriendo) Sniff... sniff... Por qué me hicieron esto, acaso he venido a este mundo para sufrir, para no tener amigos, para ser un juguete de violación. Por qué, por qué Arceus, ahorita estoy sufriendo, mi cabello, mu cuerpo y mi ropa estan completamente arruinadas. (llegó a la puerta de su casa, usa su llave y entra, va hacia arriba y se encierra en su cuarto, y empieza a llorar) no puedo tolerar esto más, probablemente mañana esas chicas crueles publicaran las fotos y videos para que yo quedaré humillada. Eso es todo, mañana terminaré con mi vida con algo de veneno, no creo que nadie en el colegio se vaya a preocupar, no tengo amigos en el colegio que vayan a detenerme, y ni menos ese chico, por el cual yo siento algo me va a ayudar, él nunca se enamoraría de una chica como yo (y ella se queda dormida con aún lágrimas en su cara).

El siguiente día en la casa de Serena, Serena estaba con su ropa original para ir al colegio, y trató de ocultar su tristeza de su madre.

Grace: Buena suerte Serena, te amo.

Serena: (haciendo una sonrisa falsa) Gracias mamá, a dios (y dejó su casa y se fue directamente al colegio).

En el colegio, Serena quien acababa de llegar, y se dio cuenta de que cada estudiante quien la había estado buleando, estaban hablando de las fotos y videos que May, Misty y Dawn publicaron ayer.

Estudiante 1: Oigan han visto las fotos y videos de Serena que fueron publicados ayer, eso significa que Serena es lesbiana?

Estudiante 2: Obvio, yo ya sabía que era lesbiana, incluso aunque alla sido publicado ayer, porque ella no a mostrado ningún interés por un chico, o nó

Estudiente 3: Hey miren, es nuestra lesbiana compañera.

Cuando Serena escuchó eso, ella empezó a correr y llorar por los pasillos, pero de repente se chocó con un chico y su sombrero se cayó.

Serena: (tratando de esconder sus lágrimas) Lo lamento, (recogió su sombrero del suelo) Solo estaba... (y vio una cara familiar, era el chico por el que ella sentia algo muy especial)... (en su mente) Ohh por Arceus, es el chico del cual estoy enamorada, espero que no forme parte de los que molestaban desde niña, o al menos que no haya visto las fotos y/o videos, mi corazón se rompería, si todo esto fuera verdad.

?: (recogiendo su gorro) No te preocupes, yo deberia ser el que se disculpar... (y el vio un rostro muy hermoso)... (en su mente) En todas las regiones y colegios que he visitado, ella es la más bella de todas, cuando ella llegó a este colegio y fue presentada para toda la clase, yo empezé a sentir algo muy fuerte por ella, nunca había visto una chica tan bella como ella, solo tengo que decir, gracias Arceus por esta oportunidad, ella es mucho más hermosa cuando la veo desde muy cerca. (devuelta a la realidad) Ohh, lo lamento, yo no quería hacerte llorar, dejame ayudarte (y él empezó a limpiar las gotas de la cara de Serena con su mano, mientras acariciaba el cabello y la cara de Serena). Tienes un cabello muy hermoso. (en su mente y sonrojando) Espera por que le dije eso en frente de ella.

Serena: (sonrojándose) ... Uh, no te preocupes, tu no me dañastes, la verdadera razón es... (pero fue interrumpida por un grup de chicas, que le eran familiar a Serena).

Misty: Ahí estas Ash, necesito que... (pero ella vio a Ash acarisiando el cabello y la cara de Serena, y ella y las demás pensaron que Ash iba a besar a Serena) QUÉ DIABLOS, ACASO IBAS A BESAR A ESA CHICA! (con la cara de querer matar a Serena, como las otras)

Ash: (sonrojado) No, no iba a besarla, pero que tiene de malo besarla (este comentario hizo sonrojar mucho a Serena). ¿Acaso tienes algo en contra de esta chica, Misty?

Misty: (furiosa como un Pokemon legendario) Claro, no puedes enamorarte de una lesbiana ¡¿No vistes el link que mande a todo secundaria ayer?!

Serena: (con lagárimas en sus ojos, y en su mente) Por favor Arceus, no me digas que Ash esta ayudando a Misty, May y Dawn (y ella se va corriendo).

Ash: (furioso) Misty, sí vi el video, y todo lo que tengo que decir es, que no quiero volver a verte a tí, y a May y Dawn. ¿Cómo pudieron haber violado a esa chica inocente? Ella no les ha hecho nada malo.

Dawn: No me digas que te has enamorado de esa lesbiana.

Ash: ¡Y si la amo que tiene de malo! Y para de llamarla lesbiana, porque las únicas lesbianas aquí son ustedes.

May: Nosotras sabemos que nos amas.

Ash: No las amaría aunque fueran las únicas 3 chicas del mundo, ahora largo tengo que encontrar a esa chica.

Misty: Pues quedate con esa z#$"$, ni siquiera sabes donde está, o su nombre, asi que suerte idiota (y ella, May y Dawn se alejaron de Ash).

Ash: Debo de encontrarla (y Ash decide preguntarle a cualquiera si ha visto a una chica con blusa negra y falda roja). (Le pregunta a un compañero) Disculpa, ¿No habrás visto a una chica con el cabello de color miel, y con una pequeña cola de caballo?

Estudiante 4: Lo lamento hombre, no he visto a tu novia.

Ash: (nervioso, aunque le gusto lo que le dijo) Gracias pero ella no es mi novia, (entonces, una niña pequeña aparece)

Niña: Yo se donde esta tu novia.

Ash: (feliz) Enserio, pero ella no es mi novia.

Niña: Oh vamos, yo te ví como la defendias de esas chicas, quienes publicaron los videos y fotos en el Internet.

Ash: (confundido) Espera, ¿Cómo te enterastes de las fotos y videos?

Niña: Yo he estado espiando a mi hermano, pensé que le estaba hablando a una chica.

Ash: (aún confundido) OK, ¿Y dónde esta ella?

Niña: Bueno primero que nada, ella se Serena, y se fue al patio. Ve rápido si quieres alcanzar a tu novia, ella ha tenido problemas desde que llegó a esta escuela, ella a sido buleada por la mitad de la escuela, principalmente esas 3 chicas, y otra chica que no recuerdo su nombre, pero ella es la peor de todas.

Ash: Gracias, pero ¿Por qué piensas que ella es mi novia?

Niña: Un año de tratar de encontrarle a mi hermano una novia, me ha hecho una experta en el amor. Además, ustedes dos hacen una perfecta pareja, y he visto que ustedes tienes mutuos sentimientos por el otro. Asi que suerte.

Ash: Gracias pequeña niña.

Niña: Llamame Bonnie.

Ash: OK (y el corrió al patio lo más rápido que pudo antes de que empezara las clases).

En el patio, Serena estaba debajo de un árbol llorando.

Serena: (llorando) Sniff...sniff... Solo hice el ridículo en frente de Ash. Él probablemente piense que soy una torpe lesbiana.

Ash: (llega al árbol) Serena, ahí estas.

Serena: (tratando de esconder sus lágrimas) Ash, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Ash: Una niña me lo dijo. Por sea caso, ¿Por qué corristes?

Serena: Uh, la razón es porque...

Ash: Esas chicas te empezaron a molestar desde que llegastes a Kalos.

Serena: Exacto, espera como lo sabias? (en su mente) ¿Acaso el me ha estado espiando?

Ash: No, yo lo deduje. Serena, por favor no llores, si tienes algún problema dimelo, yo te ayudaré (y vuelve a limpiar la cara de Serena, pero esta vez más cerca que la otra vez)

Serena: Ash... (empieza a acercarse a Ash).

Ash: Serena... (también empieza a acercarse a Serena, ya estaban a punto de besarse, pero el timbre empezó a sonar, y además un profesor se acerco a Ash y Serena).

Profesor: Estudiantes, vuelvan a sus clases, el recreo se acabo. (se acerca a Ash y Serena) Tortolos vuelvan a sus clases, en el lonche pueden besarse cuantas veces quieran.

Luego de oir eso, Ash y Serena se sonrojaron.

Ash: Uh... (en su mente) Estupido profesor, ya la iba a besar. (devuelta a la realidad) Deberiamos volver a los lockers, dejame ayudarte (agarra de la mano a Serena, la levanta, y "accidentalmente" Ash la abraza, como paso en el anime).

Serena: (en su mente) Entonces, ¿Él siente lo mismo que yo? Ya no hay razón para suicidarme (y empieza a ver a Ash).

Profesor: Bueno Romeo y Juliet, vuelvan a clases, o si no les dejare tarea extra.

Ash: Te veré más tarde (y le da un beso en la mejilla a Serena, y se a los lockers).

Serena: (sonrojada) ... Realmente le gusto (luego se va al salón, y pone su mano en la mejilla que beso Ash).

Durante las clases, tanto Serena como Ash (o como cualquier joven en la vida real, dah) no lo ponian interés y solo pensaban en lo que paso en el recreo (bueno OK, eso le pasa a algunos). Cuando las clases terminaron, Serena fue a buscar a Ash, pero no lo encontraba, asi que ella fue a la cafeteria (bueno como dije en la descripción de esta historia, o sea Ash y comida son como sinónimos).

Serena: (en su mente) No puedo creer lo que pasó, el chico que me gusta me ha besado en la mejilla, (luego vio un poster acerca de un baile escolar). Un baile de parejas, será en 2 días, me pregunto si Ash me invitará (de repente, ella escucha la conversación entre 2 chicas, las cuales eran las más populares y bellas).

Chica 1: Olle,¿te has enterado del baile escolar?

Chica 2: Sí, yo le pregunté a un chico llamado Ash para que venga conmigo... (después de oir esto, Serena, empezó a preocuparse), pero me dijo que no, él ya habia escogido a una chica, y hoy día le va a preguntarle.

Serena empezó a preocuparse mucho más que la otra vez.

Chica 1: ¿Y quién es esa chica suertuda?

Chica 2: No lo sé, pero he oido que él había sentido algo muy especial por ella desde que llegó.

Devuelta con Serena...

Serena: Oh no, mis planes of invitar a Ash se han acabado, creo solo tendremos una relación de amigos nada más (de repente, Serena es empujada por una chica) Perdona, ¿Porqué me empujastes?

Millefeui: Saca tus labios de mi hombre.

Serena: ¿De qué estas hablando?

Millefeui: Yo te ví junto a Ash debajo de un árbol, antes de que el recreo se termine..

Serena: Sabes que, no es mi culpa de que él me haya dado un beso en la mejilla.

Millefeui: ÉL TE BESÓ LA MEJILLA, ESE DEBERIA SER YO, ¿CÓMO UN CHICO COMO ÉL SE ENAMORARÍA DE UNA LESBIANA COMO TÚ!

Serena: (con un tono molesto) Primero que nada, yo no soy lesbiana, y ahora si me permites me tengo que ir (y ella se aleja).

Millefeui: Oh no, esto no se acaba (y ella coge una jarra con jugo oran, y le se lo lanza al cabello de Serena, y luego ella se tira sobre Serena).

Serena: ¡Estas loca!

Millefeui: Él nunca te amará P#$% lesbiana (y agarra con fuerza la blusa de Serena, con la otra agarra mucho spaguetti, se lo pone dentro de la blusa de Serena, y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho a Serena, esto causa que Serena se caiga). Esto te enseñará (y luego de esto ella se va de la cafeteria).

Cada estudiante que vio esto, quedo completamente sorprendido por lo que hizo Millefeui.

Serena: (con la cara llena de lágrimas) Ugg, sniff... sniff... (y luego ella corre a fuera de la cafeteria).

Afuera del colegio, en las calles...

Serena: (con lágrimas en su cara, y su pecho manchado de spaguetti) Voy a suicidarme, no hay manera de que me quede más tiempo en este mundo cruel. Primero el chico en e que estaba enamorada va a invitar a otra chica, y probablemente ellos inicien una relación, y luego me bulean otra vez. Me voy a suicidar en mi lugar especial, al donde iba cuando tenía problemas, y también escribire una carta para mi madre, luego me cambiaré de blusa y finalmente compraré veneno.

La noche llegó, el lugar del cual Serena dijo era para reflexionar. Tenía una perfecta vista al océano, y habia un árbol, el cual había perdido todas sus hojas, también parte de sus ramas. Debajo del árbol, Serena estaba sentada para ver el océano una última vez, junto al veneno y la carta para su madre.

Serena: (usando su ropa del anime, excepto que no llevaba puesto su sombrero, estaba llorando y llevaba muchas pildoras en su mano) Ya llego la hor, mi vida fue un desperdicio, no tengo amigos, Ash, el chico que yo solo amo tendrá una mejor vida con esa chica que va a invitar, y he sido buleada y violada en Kalos. Adios madre, y Ash.. Te amor (Serena estuvo a punto de tomarse las píldoras, pero de repente alguien le grito)

?: Serena, ¡ Por favor no lo hagas!

Serena: Esa voz, podra ser... ASH, ¿Cómo supistes que iba a estar aquí?

Ash: (escondiendo su mano derecha) Bueno Serena, desde que llegue a Kalos, este lugar a sido mi favorito, siempre vengo aquí cuando tengo problemas.

Serena: OK, pero ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Ash: Pues para empezar yo tenía un solo problema, pero cuando llegue aquí encontré otro problema. El primero, es que le iba a entregar a una chica hermosa una rosa, al igual de bella como ella, como una invitación para que sea mi pareja para el baile escolar, pero me enteré de que se habia ido temprano. Asi que vine aquí.

Serena: (triste y aún llorando) Ok, pero ¿Cuál es tu otro problema?

Ash: El otro problema era que te vi que te ibas a matar..

Serena: ¿Por qué mi suicidio es un problema para ti?, a penas nos hemos conocido por primera vez hoy, y también, yo no se por qué vine a este mundo, he sido buleada, violada, humillada, y no tengo amigos (y vuelve a llorar).

Ash: Serena, por favor no llores, (y él agarra la mano derecha de Serena), porque yo te he querido dar esto (y le muestra una rosa a Serena). Serena tu eres la chica con la que quiero ir al baile escolar, y no otra más.

Serena: (deja de llorar y se sonroja) Ash, no se que decir, yo tambien queria ir contigo, y me gustaría ir contigo (se levanta y abraza a Ash, pero pierde el control y cae sobre Ash en el grass). (mucho más sonrojada que antes) Oh, lo lamento Ash, yo no quería que arruinara tu rosa, yo solo... (pero ella es interrumpida por los labios de Ash, que tocaron los suyos tan romanticamente).

Ash: (y empezó a acariciar el cabello de Serena) Serena, cuando llegaste al colegio, yo sentí algo muy fuerte por ti, eres muy hermosa, tienes un gran gusto por la moda, y he querido ser tu amigo, pero esas chicas que te violaron me impidieron acercarme a ti.

Serena: Ash, acabas de cambiar mi vida, yo he querido terminarla cuando fue violada y buleada, gracias por salvarme de mi mismo, me gustaria ser tu pareja en el baile escolar.

Ash: (aún en el grass y acarisiando su cabello) Y a mi me gustaria estar contigo (y volvió a presionar sus labios con los de Serena una última vez). (luego de eso se levantaron para irse a sus casas) Dejame llevarte a tu casa Serena (y le agarra de la mano a Serena).

Serena: Claro Ash (y le agarra de la mano muy fuerte).

Durante la caminata a la casa de Serena, sus manos nunca se separaron y empezaron a hablar de sus experiencias. Al llegar a la casa de Serena.

Ash: (le da la rosa) Te vere mañana Serena, no te preocupes yo te protegeré de cualquiera, no importa si es una chica o chico, yo estare ahí (y vuelve a besar a Serena otra vez).

Serena: (recibe la rosa) Gracias Ash, te amo (y le devuelve el beso, y abre la puerta). (dentro) Parece que mamá esta en su habitación, bueno ire a mi habitación (en su habitación, ella se emociona) Gracias Arceus, gracias por ayudarme, he besado al chico de mis sueños y que amo, gracias, muchas gracias (se cambia su ropa, y se va a dormir con una sonrisa).

Afuera Ash, estaba celebrando como en "Un show más" cuando Margarita besa a Mordecai.

Ash: Sí, sí, gracias Arceus, wooooooow (y va devuelta a su casa).

¿Lo amaron, no pueden esperar para el siguiente capítulo? ¿Creen que Ash y Serena se besaran en el anime? ¿Acaso Misty, May, Dawn y Millefeui se enteraran de esto y atacaran a Serena? ¿Por qué esta historia tiene un poco de contenido sexual? ¿De donde vienen mis ideas? ¿Por qué la escuela me dejó para esta semana 3 exámenes, 2 presentaciones de Power Point y mucha tarea? ¿Por qué el episodio VII de Star Wars tiene que ser en Diciembre del 2015? ¿Y por qué mi identidad es secreta en mis cuentas de Internet?

Dejen un comentario o mensage, para preguntarme algo de mis historias y otras cosas, y/o ayudarme para mi futura historia "Titanic Pokemon", gracias por leer mis historias.

Esta historia continuará...


	2. Un re-encuentro vengativo y mortal

Yo no soy dueño de Pokemón

P.S: LO LAMENTO MUCHO POR QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO SE HAYA DEMORADO, EL PROBLEMA ES QUE SE ME VINO EXÁMES Y PRESENTACIONES SEGUIDAS QUE NO ME HA DADO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBRIR, LO SIENTO.

P.S.2: Les prometo que en el mes de Julio, voy a empezar con mi historia de Titanic-Pokemon, ya que tengo vacaciones :D

P.S.3: Gracias por sus visitas, son lo mejor, gracias y sigan leyendo mis historias. ARRIBA EL AMOURSHIPPING POR SIEMPRE

Capítulo 2: Un re-encuentro vengativo y mortal

Después de que Serena, la chica de cabello miel, fuera salvada de sí misma por su chico de su sueños, Ash, ella dejo de pensar en suicidarse y empezo a ser una nueva Serena. Pero, ¿Cómo reaccionaran Misty, May, Dawn y Millefeui cuando se enteren de que Serena y Ash se besaron, y van a ir al baile escolar como pareja? Lo sabrán en este capítulo...

Todo empezó en un soleado mañana, los Fletchlings cantaban y las hojas volaban, Serena había desperatado después de su momento romántico con Ash. Ya se había cambiado de ropa y estaba a punto de irse al colegio, cuando su madre le preguntó algunas cosas que pasaron ayer...

Grace: Serena, ¿por qué llegastes ayer tan tarde?

Serena: (en su mente) Oh no, ¿cómo se dio cuenta de eso? (de vuelta a la realidad) Uhmmm, es que me había perdido.

Grace: Enserio, porque hoy recibí un mensaje del director diciendo que te escapastes de la escuela en pleno lonche. Si no me dices la verdad, vas a estar castigada.

Serena: (en su mente) Creo que tengo que decirle, si me castiga no podre ir al baile escolar. (de vuelta a la realidad) OK, la verdad es que, en el lonche, una chica me empezó a atacar con comida, y me mancho mi blusa y mi pecho con spaguetti, luego de eso me fui corriendo al lugar donde voy cuando tengo problemas, recuerdas mamá.

Grace: Sí, pero ¿por qué te demorastes tanto?

Serena: (en su mente) Creo que tendré que decirle lo segundo que pasó, todo por el baile Serena, y también por Ash, pero no le mencionaré que iba a suicidarme. (de vuelta a la realidad) Bueno es que mientras estaba ahí, un chico que me conocía en el colegio, y yo le gustaba tanto como yo, me ayudó con mis problemas, y me... besó. (en su mente y sonrojada) ¡ESPERA, NO DEBÍ DECIRLE QUE AMBOS NOS BESAMOS!

Grace: (feliz) Awww, mi niña ya tiene un novio.

Serena: (sonrojada) No es mi novio.

Grace: ¿Y entonces por qué te besó?

Serena: (nerviosa y aún sonrojada) Bueno, es que... cuando él me ayudo a levantarme, me emocione, y me caí sobre él, y luego me besó.

Grace: Awww, eso es mucho más romántico, y dime como es.

Serena: (sonrojada) Es muy guapo, es muy querido por todas las chicas, es bondadoso,... y hasta el rechazó a dos de las más guapas chicas del colegio por mí, y eso que nos hablamos hoy por primera vez. (aún más sonrojada y en su mente) ¿POR QUÉ LE SIGO DICIENDO ESO?

Grace: Awww, ahora no puedes negar que se aman mutuamente, él es una buena persona, te prefirio por como eres tú, eso es amor verdadero hija, te perdono, y ¿qué rechazo de esas dos chicas Serena?

Serena: ... (le enseña la rosa) Ash, su nombre es, me dio esta rosa, como invitación para que yo sea su pareja para el baile escolar. (en su mente y vuelve a sonrojarse) ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME HACE DECIRLE ESTAS COSAS?

Grace: Awww, voy a explotar de alegría, Ash si te ama mucho, aunque no se han visto tan seguido, él ha querido ser tu amigo desde hace tiempo, y todo su amor esta en esta rosa, y claro que te dejare ir al baile con Ash, pero no llegues tan tarde, digamos que hasta las 12:00 p.m. Y ahora hay que comprarte un vestido hijita, ¿para cuándo es el baile?

Serena: Para mañana

Grace: ¿QUÉ? Por qué me lo dijistes a última hora?

Serena: Yo recién me di cuenta, porque ayer en el lonche, ya habían puesto un poster del baile.

Grace: ... Entonces cuando termine el colegio, te recogeré para ir de frente a una tienda. Por ahora corre hijita a la escuela, de seguro que tu novio te espera.

Serena: (sonrojada) Gracias mamá, pero Ash aún no es mi novio.

Grace: Con que "aún" eh (con un tono curioso).

Serena: (muy sonrojada) Ehmm, ya se me hace tarde para ir al colegio, me tengo que ir, adios mamá (y se va corriendo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, pero antes deja la rosa en la mesa).

Grace: (coge la rosa y en su mente) Mi hija ya tiene a su persona especial, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que yo le ayudaba a caminar, ya es tan grande.

Mientras Serena corria tan rápido como podía por las calles para llegar temprano al colegio.

Serena: (en su mente) Mi mamá ya lo averiguo, bueno tenia que decirle tarde o temprano, y lo bueno es que podre ir al baile con Ash... (pero se choca con un chico que iba corriendo). Ouch, pero que te... (y ve una cara familiar). ¡Calem! ¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí?, creí que te habías mudado a Kanto.

Calem: Serena, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Yo me mude a Kanto pero temporalmente, mis padres recibieron una entrevista de trabajo en Kalos, y aceptaron.

Serena: Guau, a pasado tanto, si que has crecido.

Calem: Tu también Serena. (en su mente) Esta mucho más hermosa que desde la primera vez que la conocí, le pediré que salga conmigo hoy día en el baile de escolar).

(Autor: P.S: Los colegios en donde estan Calem, y Serena y Ash, estan ligados y decidieron hacer un baile escolar entre ambos colegios.)

Serena: Entonces, ¿tú estudias en este colegio?

Calem: No, en otro que esta mucho más cerca. Y Serena quisieras...(de repente viene Ash, con mucha prisa).

Ash: Serena, ¿como estás, y tu mamá te dejo que vayas conmigo al baile?

Serena: (feliz) Ash, estoy bien, y claro que me dejo ir, estoy muy feliz de ser tu pareja.

Calem: (tratando de esconder su tristeza e ira)... (en su mente) ¿CÓMO DIABLOS ESTE BUENO PARA NADA SE ATREVE A QUITARME A MI SERENA, ELLA ES SOLO MÍA? (devuelta a la realidad, se levanta)

Serena: Ash quiero presentarte a Calem, él es mi amigo de Kanto.

Ash: Hola mucho gusto.

Calem: (fingiendo una sonrisa falso) Sí, mucho gusto,

Serena: Y Calem, ¿que querías preguntarme?

Calem: Uh, ... Que gusto volver a verte, ya me tengo que ir, te veo otro día (y sale corriendo conteniendo su ira). (en su mente, ya lejos de Ash y Serena) ASH, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR POR QUITARME A MI SERENA. LAS PAGARAS BIEN CLARO. (de repente, Calem se topa con unas personas del mismo colegio que Ash y Serena.

?: Podemos ayudarte a separar a Ash de Serena.

Calem: Las escucho.

Devuelta con Ash y Serena...

Ash: (nervioso) Entonces Serena, ¿él era tu amigo de Kalos?

Serena: Sí Ash, no te pongas celoso, solo somos amigos.

Ash: No estoy celoso Serena. (en su mente) Casi me descubre, que bueno que la invite al baile ayer, si no lo hubiera hecho antes,... Mejor vuelvo a la realidad.

(devuleta a la realidad como se dijo así mismo Ash) Bueno vamos avanzando Serena, no queremos meternos en problemas, y que no podamos ir al baile.

Serena: OK Ash. (y ella y Ash entrar a la escuela juntos)

Dentro de la escuela, muchos estudiantes empezaron a ver a Ash y a Serena con caras diferentes. Luego de las clases, en el recreo las chicas tenían caras completamente furiosas con Serena, mientras que los chicos con la cara asombrada, de repente unos amigos de Ash se le acercaron.

Gary: Vaya, vaya Ash, creíste que podias ocultarlo de nosotros, pero al final todo el colegio te descubrió.

Ash: ¿De qué estas hablando Gary?

Barry: Oh vamos Ash, no lo ocultes, ya todo el colegio sabe que tu le pedistes a esa chica llamada Serena que sea tu pareja para el baile escolar.

Serena: (en su mente y sonrojada) ¿Cómo es que ellos y todo el colegio lo saben?

Ash: Bueno son mis amigos, tarde o mañana lo iban a descubrir, sí Serena es mi pareja.

Gary: Dejame adivinar, ella te inivitó.

Ash: No, yo fui.

Barry y Gary: ¿QUÉ?

Gary: (asombrado) Pero tu nos dijistes que te habian preguntado dos chicas de las más populares y lindas del salón, y que tu ya habias decidido.

Ash: Nunca dije que fuera una de ellas dos, yo ya había decidido a qué chica iba a ser mi pareja antes de que ellas me preguntaran.

Barry: Pero, no es por ofender a tu novia, ¿por qué escogistes a Serena, y no a una de las dos chicas, si apenas conocistes a Serena ayer en el recreo?

Ash: (sonrojado) Bueno primero que nada Barry, y también para ti Gary. Serena es mi pareja, y en segundo, yo ya quería ser el amigo de Serena desde que ella llegó al colegio.

Serena: (en su mente y aún sonrojada) Vaya, él en realidad si me quiere mucho, tanto que me invito para ser su pareja y hasta me besó.

Gary: Oh bueno, entonces ¿no te importará si yo y Barry, le preguntamos a esas dos chicas si quieren ir al baile con nosotros?

Ash: Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo, pero antes de que se vayan, ¿cómo descubrieron de que yo invite a Serena al baile?

Barry: Un usuario llamado "Dedelover06", publicó en Facebook, unas fotos de ustedes dos debajo de un árbol.

Ash: OK Gracias, suerte con esas chicas.

Barry: Bueno, nos vamos avanzando, no queremos interrumpir tu beso con Serena.

Gary: Sí, suerte con tu novia, no olvides invitarnos a la boda. (este comentario hizo sonrojar mucho a Seren).

Ash: Muy bien chau.

Serena: (sonrojada) Me pregunto quién será ese usuario.

Ash: Serena estas bien, estas rojísima.

Serena: Estoy bien Ash. Solo que me puso nerviosa de como es que tus amigos descubrieron de lo que paso ayer.

Ash: No te preocupes Serena, además todo el colegio lo iba a descubrir mañana.

Serena: OK, gracias Ash.

En el lonche, todo estaba normal, hasta que el director dijo un anouncia desde su oficina y por el micrófono...

Director: Anteción alumnos, el baile escolar se ha pospuesto para la otra semana, debido a la falta de tiempo, lamento anunciarles esto, muy buenas tardes.

Después de oír esto, la mayoría de los alumnos se quedaron decepcionados de esta noticia, otros aliviados, porque aún o bien no habían encontrado pareja, o no habían encontrado la ropa para el baile.

Serena: (un poco desilusionada) Oh que mal de que el baile se halla pospuesto para la próxima semana.

Ash: No te preocupes Serena, eso nos dará más tiempo para conocernos. (en su mente) No se como sentirme, o bien contento porque no tenia el traje para el baile, o desilusionado como Serena, ya que después del baile le iba a decir si quería ser mi novia, pero también era muy temprano. (devuelta a la realidad) ¿Y Serena, quieres ir después del colegio a comer algo, yo pago no te preocupes?

Serena: (feliz) Claro que me... Cuidado Ash (y su lanza sobre Ash, antes de que le hubiera caído un dardo en la cabeza).

Cuando esto ocurre, estudiante recoge el dardo, el cual quedo clavado en la pared.

Estudiante 1: (recogiendo y revisando el dardo) Ya veo, este es un dardo palarizante.

Ash y Serena: (aún en el suelo juntos) ¡PARALIZANTE!

Estudiente 1: Exacto, o sea si no hubieras salvado a tu novio, él pudo haber muerto. Y por sea caso, creo que todos en la cafeteria deberiamos irnos para no interrumpir su beso.

Ash: (sonrojado, levantandose y ayudando a Serena a levantarse) ¿Estas bien Serena?

Serena: (sonrojada) Sí Ash, (preocupada) pero ¿quién te disparo ese dardo, y por qué a ti Ash?

Ash: No lo se Serena.

Estudiante 1: Solo les dare un consejo: Manteganse juntos para que o bien que una le advierta al otro.

Ash: (nervioso) Gracias.

Serena: (sonrojada) Gracias.

Al salir de la cafetería, mientras Ash y Serena recorrian los pasillos, hubo una explosión cerca dode ellos estaban. Ash se lanzó sobre Serena para protegerla. Cuando todos los alumnos y profesores fueron a ver que había pasado, encontraron que al menos 1/4 del pasillo de los lockers, habia quedado escombros, y no se sabía donde estaba Ash y Serena.

Estudiante 2: ¿Pero que diablos ha pasado estó?

Profesor 1: No lo sé, pero voy a informar esto al director, por mientras alumnos, busquen bajo los escombros si hay algún sobreviviente.

Entonces todos empezaron a buscar si alguien estaba en los escombros, de repente, algo o alguien empezó a moverse por los escombros. Era Ash, mientras cargaba a Serena en sus brazos, parece que había quedado aturdida por la explosión.

Ash: (preocupado por Serena) Serena, por favor despierta. (entonces aparece el doctor del colegio).

Doctor: (revisando a Serena) Joven, sigueme con tu chica al tópico para atenderla.

Ash: Gracias doctor. (y se va con el doctor lo más rapido posible al tópico)

Mientras que en otra parte del colegio, estaba reunidos Calem, Millefeui, May Misty y Dawn...

Calem: Maldición, primero el dardo no funciona, y ahora la explosión casi mata a Serena, creo que no debí aceptar su propuesta.

Millefeui: Paciencia, aturdirla fue la primera parte del plan, luego tu te disfrazaras del doctor, y le inyectaras esto (le muestra una jeringa).

Calem: NO, no voy a matar a Serena, el plan era que ustedes se quedaban con Ash, y yo con Serena.

May: Calem no seas tonto, esto no es veneno, esto es una inyección para olvidar cosas. Luego le enseñaras unas fotos entre tu y Serena, y le daras esto (una carta). Ella pensará que tu la has invitado al baile, y no recordara nada de lo suyo con Ash.

Calem: ¿Y qué me dices de Ash? Tambien le inyectaras eso.

Misty: Claro que sí, es necesario que los dos olviden su relación para que funcione el plan.

Dawn: Bien espera en el hall.

Calem: ¿Y que me dices del doctor real?

Millefeui: Nosotras nos encargaremos de él.

Calem: OK (y se va directo al hall).

Millefeui: Ya se lo creyo.

Misty: Sí perfecto, en verdad uno contiene veneno, el cual sera para Serena, mientras que el otro solo contiene lo que le dijimos, el cual sera para Ash.

Dawn: Sí ese tonto va a envenenar a Serena, nos hara el trabajo y nosotras saldremos limpias.

May: Muy bien vayamos a espiar el avance del plan, y por sea caso usaremos esto contra el doctor (muestra una jeringa que contiene veneno).

En el tópico, Ash y había llegado con Serena en sus brazos.

Ash: (la pone en la cama del tópico, y preocupado) Serena resiste, por favor no mueras.

Doctor: Dejame verla joven (entonces pone su estetoscopio por el cuerpo de Serena, para ver si seguií viva). Mmm...

Ash: Doctor, ¿que pasa, Serena esta viva?

Doctor: Si esta viva, de seguro que quedo aturdida por la explosión. Que bueno que estabas ahí para protegerla, si tu no hubieras estado junto a ella, Serena pudo haber muerto.

Ash: (aliviado) Ufff, mucha gracias doctor, pero ¿ahora que le pasara a Serena?

Doctor: (anilizando el cuerpo de Serena) Mmmm. Ella debe descansar, estara bien, ya vuelvo, tengo que informar esto al director, por mientras quedate aquí y cuida a tu novia.

Ash: (un poco sonrojado) OK, pero ella es mi pareja, aún no es mi novia.

Doctor: (sarcástico) Si, si, si. Ya vuelvo (y sale del tópico).

Ash: Serena, no te abandonaré (y sujeta su mano y le da un beso en los labios).

Luego de unos minutos, el doctor vuelve al tópico, pero es interceptado por May, Dawn, Misty y Millefeui.

Doctor: Perdonenme jovencitas, pero llevo prisa.

May: No se preocupe nosotras nos encargaremos. (de repente, Millefeui le clava la jeringa en la pierna al doctor, el cual cae de inmediato al piso muerto).

Misty: Muy bien saquenle la ropa, y escondanlo.

Dawn: A la orden (y se llevan en conjunto al doctor).

Unos 5 minutos después...

Millefeui: Listo aquí esta la ropa, rápido deanle esto a Calem (y le entrega la ropa a May).

Misty: Muy bien (y se va).

En el hall...

Misty: Calem aquí esta la ropa, cambiate en el baño, y por sea caso aquí esta la jeringa (le da la ropa y la jeringa).

Calem: Muy bien (y se va al baño).

Luego de otros minutos...

Calem: (disfrazado del doctor) Listo, ya voy al tópico.

Millefeui: Muy bien, ve y rescata a tu chica.

En el tópico, Ash seguía sujetando la mano de Serena, con la esperanza de que despertara pronto...

Ash: (aún preocupado) Serena... (de repente entra Calem disfrazado del doctor).

Calem: Muy bien ya volví joven, y tengo que informarte algo sobre Serena.

Ash: ¿Y qué es?

Calem: Bueno necesita que se le inyecte esta jeringa para que se recupere, contiene un suero que la fortalezera (y le muestra la jeringa).

Ash: OK doctor gracias (pero de repente, cuando Ash iba a soltar la mano de Serena, esta no lo suelta). Serena...

Serena: (un poco débil) Ash...

Ash: ¡Serena! (y abraza a Serena, lo que la deja sonrojada, pero cuando Ash la abraza, esto hace que se caiga la jeringa y cuando Calem trata de agarrarla, esta se clava en su mano).

Calem: Gahh (y se le cae la gorra de doctor).

Ash y Serena: ¡¿CALEM?!

Calem: Ser... (y este se cae al suelo ya muerto)

Serena: (preocupada por su amigo) ¿Pero que pasó? Calem esta muerto.

Ash: (usando el estetoscopio para analizar el pulso de Calem) Serena, Calem a muerto, esa jeringa te lo iba a inyectar a tí.

Serena: ¿Qué, pero por que a mí?¿Calem, creí que eras mi amigo, (soltando unas lágrimas) cómo pudistes querer matarme? (y entonces Ash se acerca a Serena, y ella se va a los brazos de Ash, y este empieza a consolarla)

Había pasado unos días desde el incidente en el colegio. Pero ahora el lugar en el que se esta era en el cementerio, era el funeral de Calem. Su familia y amigos estan ahí, todos vestian de negro. Al acabar, todos se fueron excepto dos jovenes, los cuales eran Ash y Serena. Entonces empezó a llover.

Serena: (triste y seria) Calem, fuistes un gran amigo para mí, tuvimos buenos momentos, otros malos, y mucho más, eras como mi hermano. Cuando nos fuimos me sentí muy triste, pero cuando volvistes, ya habias crecido, creí que volvistes para volver a ser amigos, pero tu me intentastes matar, no entiendo por qué lo tratastes de hacer, pero aún así quiero que sepas que fuistes un buen amigo. Adios Calem (le deja una flor de esperanza en su lápida, y se va junto a Ash)

Cuando Ash y Serena se van del cementerio, aparecen las 4 chicas que formaron parte del intento de homicido de Serena.

Millefeui: (recogiendo la flor de la lápida de Calem) Vaya, vaya, al parecer no lo lograstes, y mira donde acabastes.

May: Ya sabía que no lo iba a lograr.

Misty: Bueno, es hora del plan "Traición".

Dawn: Muy bien, y esta vez no fallara.

Millefeui: (enciende un fósforo, y quema la flor)

¿Les impactó? ¿Qué pasará en el último episodio? ¿Habrá una muerte, o más?

¿En qué consiste el plan "Traición"? ¿Cuantos más casos de Amourshipping habrán en el anime? ¿Por qué diablos existen los exámenes semestrales? ¿Quieren unirse a un foro de Amourshipping (si quieren dejen un mensaje y yo les ayudo)? ¿Y quién ganará el mundial?

Esta historia continuará...


	3. El Amour lo supera todo

Yo no soy dueño de Pokemon

Capítulo 3: El Amour lo supera todo

Después de que Serena se re-econtrara con su viejo amigo Calem, y de que él se enterara de que Ash y Serena van a ir al baile escolar juntos, Calem se alia con Misty, May, Dawn y Millefeui para acabar con la relación de Ash y Serena. Lamentablemente, al final Calem muere, y Serena queda completamente triste porque su viejo amigo trato de matarla. Después de su funeral, las chicas empezaron su plan definitivo llamado "Traición". ¿Qué pasara ahora, la relación entre Ash y Serena se acabará?

Habían pasado 10 días desde el funeral de Calem, Ash y Serena asistieron al colegio, y en su tiempo libre, ellos se iban juntos a pasear a diversas partes, al cine, al parque, a la playa, etc. Durante esos 10 días, su relación creció muy rápido, de ves en cuanto, se agarraban de la mano, se daban besos, se abrazaban, etc. Faltaba 1 día para el baile escolar, que iba a ser en otra parte, porque aún se lograba reconstruir la parte del hall.

Todo empezó en el colegio, todos estaban ahí, excepto Ash, quien estaba de paseo en otra parte, pero hoy día él iba a volver a ver a Serena en la tarde después del colegio. Pero antes de eso, en un lugar secreto del colegio, se encontraban reunidas Misty, May, Dawn y Millefeui, preparandose para el plan "Traición".

Millefeui: Bueno ya esta todo listo, el plan va a empezar cuando Serena llegue al colegio.

Misty: Primero en plena clase, cuando va a ser su presentación de español, vamos a hackear la computadora, para mostrar unas cosas que ellas no lo va a creer.

May: Después de eso, en el recreo, vamos a poner estas fotos suyas en todo el colegio.

Dawn: Casi por el final, en el lonche, todas nosotras vamos a divulgar rumores de Ash.

Millefeui: Y al final, sera una sorpresa que no se esperara.

Misty: Un momento, ¿cuál es esa sorpresa de la que hablas?

Millefeui: Les contaré cuando termine el lonche. (en su mente) Esas tontas, quien puede confiar en ellas, al final del día, Serena se suicidara, ellas estaran en problemas, y Ash y yo estaremos juntos por siempre.

Ahora sí, devuelta con Serena.

Serena: (alegremente entrando al colegio) Ya falta un día para el baile escolar, ya tengo mi vestido listo, y lo mejor de todo es que Ash vuelve hoy. Este día sera perfecto.

En la clase de español, no habia nadie más que Misty las demás, quienes al toque hackearon la computadora del salón.

Misty: Parte uno completa, ahora vamonos antes de que nos pillen. (y se va con las demás sigilosamente)

Cuando todos ya estaban en sus salones, las chicas empezaron a poner fotos de Serena que fueron editadas.

May: (pegando imagenes) Encarguense de esta parte, Dawn ve por la comida.

En el centro de computación...

Dawn: (usando la computadora central) Muy bien ya he publicado los rumores, me pregunto en donde esta Millefeui.

Mientras que en el tópico...

Millefeui: (cogiendo un spray misterioso) Muy bien con esto ya tendre listo todo para el final.

Mientras que en la parte secreta donde se reunen las chicas.

Misty: (con una laptop) Muy bien, cuando ese chico termine su presentación, sera el turno de Serena, ya tenemos todo listo para piratear.

May: Perfecto. (entonces entrar Millefeui)

Dawn: ¿Dónde estabas?

Millefeui: Pegando las imagenes en otra parte de la escuela.

Misty: OK, sientate aquí, no querras perderte la diversión.

En el salón de español, era el turno de la presentación de Serena...

Profesora de español: Muy bien, Serena es tu turno, ponte al frente, y dame tu USB.

Serena: (le da su USB) OK (se para en frente de sus compañeros y compañeras) Amigos, amigas y profesora mi presentación se trata de... (pero cuando va a iniciar su presentación aparecen fotos de ella desnuda y luego el video de cuando ella fue violada) Pero que (muy sonrojada).

Profesora de español: (molesta) Serena, como te atreves a poner pornografía de tí misma en una presentación que vale mucho para que apruebes en este curso, deberías estar avergonzada de tí misma.

Serena: Pero yo no lo...

Profesora de español: NO ME INTERRUMPAS, tienes un 0, voy a informar esto al director, y a tu madre, ahora quita tu presentación ahorita mismo, antes de que llame al director. Ahora toditos ustedes pongan sus ojos en su libro de lectura antes de que les baje su nota. (y todos los estudiantes se ponen a leer)

Serena: (ocultando sus lágrimas) OK (retira su USB y cierra el programa, pero este no responde)

Profesora de español: ¡¿Y qué esperas?!

Serena: No responde.

Profesora de español: Típica excusa de cualquier alumno (entonces coge el extintor del salón, y lo golpea contra la computadora, dejandolo completamente destrozado. Entonces todos miran sorprendidos) Que no les dije lo que deben de hacer. (y todos vuelven a su lectura).

Serena: (en su mente, tratando de ocultar su tristeza) ¿Cómo es que pasó esto, yo no puse ni una de estas fotos y videos en mi presentación, por qué me pasa esto a mí? (y deja caer una lágrima al suelo, mientras se sienta en su carpeta)

Luego de otra hora de clase, el recreo comenzó, y para sorpresa de Serena, estaban colgadas en las paredes imagenes suyas desnudas y pornográficas. Los estudiantes veían esto, y hasta le tomaban fotos.

Estudiante 1: ¿Pero qué m$#%*& es esto?

Estudiante 2: Dah, es Serena, no recuerdas que unas semanas antes había un video y fotos suyas. Todo el colegio creía que era lesbiana. Esto ya lo confirma.

Estudiante 3: De seguro que cuando su pareja se entere de esto, la dejará.

Serena: (escuchando la conversasión de sus compañeros, corre desesperadamente al baño, y ahí empieza a llorar descontroladamente) Sniff... Sniff...¿Por qué me hacen esto a mí, yo no les he hecho nada malo cuando llegue?¿No entiendo por qué este mundo es tan injusto? Ash por favor ayudame.

Al finalizar el recreo, todos se van a sus aulas, excepto por May, Dawn, Misty y Millefeui, quienes empiezan a hablar del avance de su plan.

Dawn: El plan esta progresando muy bien.

Misty: Solo hay que esperar hasta el lonche.

May: Y al final del día, Serena no estara en este mundo.

Millefeui: Exacto. (en su mente) Claro que este plan no va a ocasionar que Serena se suicide, mi parte extra si lo hara.

Misty: ¿En qué estas pensando Millefuei?

May: Te hemos estado viendo muy callada.

Dawn: Demasiado.

Millefeui: Pues pensaba en como se va a suicidar Serena.

Misty: Lo único que sabemos es que ya no se interpondra entre Ash y yo.

May: (tono molesto) Perdona.

Dawn: (tono molesto) No eres la única.

Millefeui: (calmandolas) No hay que desviarnos de nuestro objetivo. (en su mente) Por ahora.

Mientras que en otra parte de Kalos, Ash estaba en un bosque, con un lago hermoso. Ahí, Ash solo pensaba en Serena, su chica soñada, su chica con un cabello dorado único, uno ojos de color zafiro, y una hermosa sonrisa (así era como él pensaba en Serena). Y de lo que él le iba a dar después del baile

Ash: Serena, se que apenas nos conocemos, y yo quiero... No así no. Serena, yo te.., No tampoco, como vas a conquistar a tu chica soñada si actuas como un idiota. (se recuesta en el pasto) Enserio la amo mucho, ella es muy hermosa, y quiero decirle algo muy importante. Ojala estemos juntos al final.

Mientras que al mismo tiempo en el colegio, en clases, Serena que no estaba prestando atención a la clase (y quien no), porque solo pensaba en cuando iba a volver Ash, para que la ayudara.

Serena: (en su mente) Ash necesito tu ayuda, me estan volviendo a bulear, te necesito, te amo mucho. Ojala estemos juntos al final.

En el lonche, todos estaban comiendo, Serena quien caminaba por el hall (una parte que no sufrio daños) directo a la cafeteria, pero entonces se le acercaron un grupo de chicas de su misma edad.

Chica 1: ¿Pero qué te pasa Serena, luces muy tranquila?

Serena: ¿Qué, de qué estas hablando?

Chica 2: Mira esto. (y le muestra un comentario de Facebook, que "escribió" Ash)

AYER POR LA NOCHE, CUANDO TERMINÉ DE PASEAR CON UNA AMIGA, ME FUÍ CON OTRA CHICA, Y EMPEZAMOS A BESARNOS APASIONADAMENTE BAJO UN ÁRBOL. LUEGO HICE LO MISMO CON OTRAS 6 CHICAS MÁS DURANTE LA SEMANA.

Chica 1: Increíble lo que pasó no, yo creí que era buena persona, pero ahora ya nó.

Serena: (empezando a llorar) No, Ash como pudistes, no esto debe ser algo falso, no puede ser cierto. El dijo que me quería, el me dio la rosa como muestra de su amor.

Chica 2: Bueno, creetelo o no, tu chico especial es un mentiroso. (y se va con la chica 1)

Serena: (arrodillandose en el suelo, y cubriendo sus ojos con lágrimas) Ash, por favor dame una señal, no puedo vivir sin tí.

Mientras que en el hall (otra parte)...

May: (viendo lo que le pasaba a Serena con una cámara) Parece que esto es un gran éxito.

Dawn: Ya no podra confiar en Ash.

Misty: Misión cumplida.

Millefeui: (con una mano detrás de su espalda) Aún no.

May: ¿Cómo que aún nó?

Millefeui: Dejame mostrartelo. (y de su mano detrás de la espalda, revela un spray aturdidor, y lo usa sobre May, Dawn y Misty)

Dawn: Agg

Misty: ¿Qué es esto?

Millefeui: Buenas noches, oh y por sea caso, no recordaran nada de lo que hicieron. (y May, Dawn y Misty caen dormidas) Hora de iniciar la parte extra del plan, pero antes las dejaré en un lugar especial para que duerman. (y las lleva al despacho del director, con una cámara con fotos y videos)

Luego de que termine la hora del lonche, las 3 chicas despertaron sin poder recordar nada de lo que pasó...

May: ¿Qué nos pasó?

Dawn: ¿Dónde estamos?

Misty: ¿Y qué es esto? (entonces se habre la puerta, era el director)

Directori: ¿Pero que hacen ustedes aquí, y qué son esas fotos? (coge una de las fotos, y recuerda haber visto eso en el hall) Señoritas, estan en graves problemas por haber buleado a su compañera Serena.

Misty, May y Dawn: ¿Nosotras qué?

Ya era hora de salida, Serena estaba en su locker aún pensando en lo que había descubierto de Ash.

Serena: Ash por favor, no me hagas esto, me romperás lo que me queda de corazón. (y deja caer una lágrima, y se va a la puerta de salida de la escuela)

En ese momento, afuera del colegio, Ash aparece esperando a Serena, pero de repente se le empieza a acercar Millefeui, llevando una rosa de mentira en la mano.

Ash: Serena a pasado un tiempo, pero ya ansio volver a verte. (y se le acerca Millefeui)

Millefeui: Hola Ash.

Ash: ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Millefeui: Pues yo solo quería... (y se da cuenta de que Serena esta afuera del colegio, entonces le muestra una rosa) Claro que me encantaría ir al baile como tu novia. (y planta sus labios con los de Ash, quien después del beso quedo confundido, y con ganas de llorar, no solo porque Millefeui lo besó, sino porque Serena estuvo en ese momento).

Serena vio esto, Serena empezó a llorar incontrolablemente, y se alejó lo más rápido posible de Ash.

Serena: (con muchas lágrimas, y con el corazón pulverizado) Ash como pudistes hacerme esto, primero me engañas con muchas chicas, y ahora, después de lo que he sufrido, besas a la chica que me ha bulea más en la escuela, y le pedistes que sea tu novia para el baile. (se detiene, y saca la rosa de su mochila) Ojalá nunca me hubieras salvado. (y tira la rosa a la calle y se va corriendo).

Devuelta con Ash...

Ash: (molesto) ¿Cómo pudistes hacerme esto a mí y a Serena?

Millefeui: Por esto (saca de su mochila el mismo spray que uso contra Misty, May y Dawn, y lo usa contra Ash, pero el spray no suelta nada). Pero que m#$%&*, por qué no funciona (lo acerca a su cara para ver que pasaba, y recien sale el spray, lo cual deja a Millefeui en K.O. en el suelo).

Ash: Luego me encargaré de ti, primero debo de explicarle a Serena de lo que pasó. (y se va corriendo)

Mientras Ash recorría calle por calle, se topo con la rosa con la que le había dado a Serena, cuando la recogió, él empezó a recordar el momento en el que le dio a Serena, ese es uno de los más importantes de su vida, y posiblemente el único recuerdo de amor si no encontraba a Serena; boto una lágrima al suelo, y se inspiro más en encontrarla. Recorrió ciudad por ciudad, y le pregunta a gente aletoria si había visto a una chica con pelo color miel, ojos zafiros, blusa negra, falda roja y con una gorra rosa con negro, (y todos preguntaban si era su novia, por lo que Ash dolorosamente decia que no). Ya empezó a anochecer, y Ash aún no tenia idea de donde estaba Serena. Entonces se sentó en una banca exhausto de tanto caminar y con el corazón casi destruido.

Ash: (triste) Serena, por favor dame una señal, yo no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo mucho. Ya no sé que voy a hacer.

?: No te rindas.

Ash: Esa voz yo la conozco es esa... (se da vuelta, y ve a Bonnie)

Bonnie: Exacto soy yo.

Ash: ¿Cómo me encontrastes?

Bonnie: Vivo cerca de aquí. He visto lo que ha pasado en la escuela, tanto como tu beso con esa chica, como lo que le pasó a Serena.

Ash: ¿Qué le pasó a Serena?

Bonnie: Las chicas que la molestaban hackearon su presentación, y publicar en la red rumores de que tu besastes a 7 chicas a espaldas de Serena, y también pusieron alrededor del colegio fotos de Serena desnuda.

Ash: Soy un tonto, le prometí que la iba a ayudar, ojalá nunca hubiera ido de paseo. Ahora el mayor problema es que no se dónde esta ella.

Bonnie: Como dije antes piensa, tu conoces a Serena. ¿dónde estaría ahorita mismo?

Ash: (pensando)... (hablando) Ya sé, debajo del árbol cerca al lago, ya me tengo que ir gracias. (y se va corriendo)

Bpnnie: Suerte con tu novia.

Ash va corriendo lo más rápido posible. Al llegar va debajo del árbol, pero no encuentra a Serena.

Ash: (triste) Serena, dime por favor que no te has suicidado. (pero encuentra la gorra de Serena, y una nota, la recoge y la lee, era de Serena).

_Querido Ash:_

_Se que ibas a buscarme aquí, ya que para ambos este es un lugar donde podemos reflexionar nuestros problemas, pero solo estuve aquí un momento para escribir esta nota para que tu lo encontraras. Lo que quiero que sepas es en donde estoy ahora mientras lees esta carta, yo estoy cerca de un abismo al oceáno, probablemente ya sea muy tarde tanto para tí como para mí, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que tuve que pasar, es que te amo; además te preguntarás por que te deje mi gorra, y también la rosa (en la calle), es que estos objetos simbolisan 2 cosas: Lo que fue nuestro amor, para que lo recuerdes; y mi gorra para que me recuerdes. Espero que en la otra vida estemos juntos._

_Con amor,_

_Serena_

Ash al terminar de leer la nota, terminó con muchas lágrimas en los ojos. Pero aún así no se dio por vencido, decidio correr lo más pronto posible al abismo antes que Serena se suicide.

En el borde del abismo, Serena se encontraba muy cerca, sin temor a saltar, ya que todo su amor habia sido neutralizado.

Serena: (muy triste) Adiós Ash, te amo mucho. (y justo cuando iba a avanzar un paso más, una voz familiar aparece).

Ash: (corriendo y gritando) ¡SERENA, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS, PUEDO EXPLICARLO TODO!

Serena: (triste y voltea la mirada) Ash...

Ash: ¿Por favor Serena, no te mates? Si te matas yo también lo haré.

Serena: Ash... (pero justo cuando iba a avanzar, ella se resbala y se cae al abismo)

Ash: (preocupado y se lanza) SERENA (y logra gracias a Arceus agarrarle a tiempo su mano).

Serena: Ash sueltame, no te esfuerzes mucho, yo no valgo nada, no merezco vivir. (y empieza a votar lágrimas)

Ash: (aún agarrando la mano de Serena) No Serena, tu lo eres todo para mí.

Serena: ¿Por qué, por qué te preocupas tanto por mí, que no amabas a Millefeui, y que por eso la besastes y le distes la misma rosa que me distes a mí?

Ash: Serena, ella me besó, ella tenia planeado destrozar nuestra relación, la rosa ella lo compró, y era de plástico, yo te dí una de verdad. Si quieres saber por qué me preocupo tanto por tí, es porque te amo mucho, después del baile escolar, yo te quería preguntar esto: "¿Serena, serías mi novia?"

Serena: (guardando un gran silencio, se detuvo de llorar) Ash... (pero ella pierde la fuerza para mantenerse colgada y cae sin gritar)

Ash: (desesperado) ¡SERENA! (y se lanza al abismo, y logra alcanzar a Serena, y la abraza).

Serena: (abrazada de Ash) ¿Ash estas loco, por qué saltastes?

Ash: Ya te lo dije Serena, te amo mucho para dejarte ir.

Serena: Ash (y le besa en sus labios).

Así se mantuvieron hasta que se chocaron con el mar. Serena quedo inconciente, mientras que Ash, la llevo a la orilla, cargando a Serena en sus brazos. Ya en la orilla, reposó a Serena en el suelo y como se dio cuenta de que estaba inconciente, con mucho cuidado uso sus manos para llevar la cabeza de Serena a la suya, y le dio respiración boca a boca hasta que se despertara. Después de unos minutos, Serena se despertó.

Serena: Ash.

Ash: Serena.

Y volvieron a unir sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente, era el baile, todos tenían pareja, y mientras todos bailaban,entraron Ash y Serena tomados de las manos, todos se sorprendieron, porque nunca se imaginaron de esta pareja. Serena usaba un vestido con diferentes tonalidades de rosado y púrpura, y su cabello estaba atado como cuando va a cocinar. Mientras que Ash llevaba un terno negro y blanco, y llevaba la rosa que le dio a Serena, en su bolsillo. Cuando empezaron a bailar, Ash le puso la rosa en su cabello con cuidado.

Ash: Así luces más hermosa que nunca.

Serena: Gracias Ash (y besa en los labios a Ash).

Todos los estudiantes que vieron esto se quedaron celosos de Ash y Serena, mientras que otros aplaudieron.

Cuando terminó el baile escolar, Ash y Serena se fueron a su lugar donde iban cuando tenían problemas, debajo del árbol. Ambos tomados de las manos.

Ash: Fue una gran noche.

Serena: Si que lo fue Ash, te amo mucho.

Ash: Y yo a tí Serena. (y se dan un beso tan romántico).

Unos años después...

Papa: Y tú Serena Yvonne, ¿aceptas a Ash como tu marido?

Serena: Acepto.

Papa: Y ahora con todo el poder que me da la región de Kalos, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Y Ash y Serena se besaron, lo que causa una multitud de aplausos seguidos, tanto de familiares como de amigos.

Ash: Ahora estamos juntos, como cuando eramos jóvenes.

Serena: Juntos para siempre Ash.

Y se vuelven a besar

Fin de la historia

P.S: Si quieren saber que les pasó a Misty, May, Dawn y Millefeui, les diré que estan en un manicomio por el resto de sus vidas, tras violar y bulear a Serena desde que llego a Kalos.

P.S.2: Para los que quieren saber quién es "Dedelover06", pues es Bonnie.

Gracias a todos los que leen mis historias, dejen su review si quieren saber algo de una de mis historias, como Titanic Pokemon, el Amourshipping, u otra cosa. Son los mejores, gracias por leer, y ahora voy a terminar de completar mi fanfic "The battle for the love of Ash", que luego la traducire al español.


End file.
